


Mechanical

by when_the_silence_ends



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, a stranger's view, fred is missed, inderect mentions of fred weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_the_silence_ends/pseuds/when_the_silence_ends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He moved in a way that was nearly mechanical, as if he was missing someone who was once nearly part of himself." A stranger's description of George.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanical

**Author's Note:**

> A rewritten version of a drabble I wrote shortly after finishing the books.

He moved in a way that was nearly mechanical, as if he was missing someone who was once nearly part of himself.

I'm not sure how I knew, maybe it was because he frequently looked to his right as if he expected someone to be there. When he realized they weren't he looked away with a darkness swirling in his eyes. You could see it never crossed his mind that one day that person wouldn't be by his side. His body moved with the weight of the lost one’s memory, heavy steps, like his feet had trouble moving without this person, rigid shoulders that held limp arms that couldn’t hold the weight of his loss, fists clenched so tight his knuckles were turning white because he couldn’t bare the weight of it all. His pale skin had a light coating of sweat that I’d guess was caused by the stress of being around too many people and his overgrown orange hair hung over hollowed eyes. Eyes that betrayed the mechanical movements he made. The man wasn't much older than me but he had a subtle wisdom to his movements that nearly brought me to my knees, because it was a wisdom that only those who lost the most important person in their life could know.

**Author's Note:**

> Your thoughts and opinions are always welcome.   
> Thanks for reading.  
> xoxo  
> Haley


End file.
